youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Help! I'm a Animal
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoof of "Help! I'm a Fish."It will appeared on Youtube on January 22, 2021. Cast: *Fly (Human) - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Fly (California Flying Fish) - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Stella (Human) - Penny (The Rescuers) *Stella (Fish) - Princess Poppy (Trolls) *Chuck (Human) - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) *Chuck (Jellyfish) - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Sasha (Seahorse) - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Sasha (Horse) - Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lisa - Elena (Elena of Avalor) *Bill - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) *Aunt Anna - Raven Queen (Ever After High) *Professor Mackrill - Waldo (Where's Waldo?) *Joe (Pilot Fish) - Claudandus (Felidae) *Shark - Dodo (Ice Age) *Redshark - Tamatoa (Moana) *Crab - Mauro (Rio) *Flounder - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Octopus - Octopus (Peter Pan 2 In Return to Neverland) *The Squid - Giant Squid (Finding Dory) *The Crab Soldier - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) *Joe (Human Form) - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Passengers Fish - Red, Chuck and Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) *The Bus Driver Fish - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Crab Guards - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) *Joe's Minions - Various Animal Villains *Red Fish - Hunter (Storks) *Crab's Minions - Monkeys (Rio) *Shark's Minions - Dodo Birds (Ice Age) *Bass - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Anglerfish - Te Ka (Moana) *Bill picks up the fish - Greta (Wonder Park) *Piranhas - Sader Tigers (Ice Age) Scene Index: *Help I'm A Puppy Part 1 - Main Titles/Katie Babysitting *Help I'm A Puppy Part 2 - Going Fishing/Rainbow Dash *Help I'm A Puppy Part 3 - The Tide/Professor Maui/Animaltastic *Help I'm A Puppy Part 4 - Penny Drinks the Potion/ The Storm/Transformation *Help I'm A Puppy Part 5 - Claudandus and Cobra/The Children are Gone! *Help I'm A Puppy Part 6 - Minnie Meets Rainbow Dash/Having Fun/Search for the Antidote *Help I'm A Puppy Part 7 - Animals Can Talk/Arriving at Cladandus's Empire *Help I'm A Puppy Part 8 - Claudandus's Lair/Intelligence *Help I'm A Puppy Part 9 - The Offe /Maui's Alive *Help I'm A Puppy Part 10 - Trapped in The Cage/Calling The Police *Help I'm A Puppy Part 11 - Rainbow Dash Escapes/Searching for The Kids *Help I'm A Puppy Part 12 - Escape/Claudandus Promotes Cobra to Commander *Help I'm A Puppy Part 13 - Gathering Ingredients/Do You Believe in Magic *Help I'm A Puppy Part 14 - The Parents Meets Maui/Octopus *Help I'm A Puppy Part 15 - The Standoff/Scarface Injures Pip/The Twister (1,200 Videos) *Help I'm A Puppy Part 16 - The Pump/Saying Goodbye to Rainbow Dash *Help I'm A Puppy Part 17 - Through The Pipes/Claudandus's Demise/Becoming Human *Help I'm A Puppy Part 18 - Too Late/Eddie's Alive/Happy Ending *Help I'm A Puppy Part 19 - End Credits Movie Used: *Help! I'm a Fish (2000) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Big Hero 6 *Elena of Avalor *The Lorax *Ever After High *The Rescuers *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *My Little Pony: The Movie *Ice Age 1, 2 & 3 *Tom and Jerry: Pet Peeve *Zootopia *Spies the Disguise *Where's Waldo? *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *The Looney Tunes Show *The Jungle Book (1967) *Felidae *The Little Prince *Chicken Little *The Little Mermaid (1989) *Moana *Rio *Trolls 1 & 2 *Trolls: The Beat Goes On! *The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2 *The Secret Life of Pets 1 & 2 *The Good Dinosaur *Barnyard *Tarzan *Monsters, Inc. *An American Tail 1 & 2 *An All Dogs Christmas Coral *Rio *Storks *Foster (2021) *Peter Rabbit 1 & 2 *Peter Pan 2 In Return to Neverland *Finding Dory *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Wonder Park *Despicable Me 3 Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Help! I'm a Fish Movie Spoof